(NaruSasu) Take me to where snow falls
by VicyVn
Summary: Everyone says that demons and vampires are natural rivals. However, they are just two little 10-year-old boys, so who cares? The innocence of the kids has changed what should be hatred into friendship, which slowly turns into a dangerous forbidden love. NarutoxSasuke, one side GaaSasu
1. Chapter 1: 10 years old

**Title: **Take me to where snow falls

**Author: **Minh (aka VicyVN)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned them, I would never have to write the thing called "fanfiction"

**Pairing: **Naruto/Sasuke, GaaSasu (one-side) and other cps

**Status: **On-going

**Summery: **Everyone says that demons and vampires are natural rivals. However, they are just two little 10-year-old boys, so who cares? The innocence of the kids has changed what should be hatred into friendship, which slowly turns into a dangerous forbidden love.

**AN: **Well, another fic of mine. Rating will go up for the yaoi scenes in later chapters. English isn't my mother tongue, hence please forgive me if you find any mistake. In fact, I would really appreciate if you point them out to me. And remember to review too ;"). Thank you so much :D.

**xXx**

**CHAP 1: 10 years old (First meet)**

**.**

Winter day. No snow, it never has snow at this place, but the sunlight is too weak to warm the bodies living here. It's even colder in this forest, where perennials are sky-high with big leaf canopies shading all the sunrays. There is no animal here. The gloomy atmosphere here, as well as the dead silence, sends a chill down everybody's spine.

Except one.

At the middle of the forest, there is an empty space without plants or grasses, the only things are some old wooden targets and big straw dolls thick with cut traces, also the sunlight. Perhaps here is the warmest in this forest.

Naruto Uzumaki, 10 years old, is not a human. As well as his father, his brother and all the other citizens of his kingdom, he's a demon. Going into details, he's a nine-tailed fox, the most powerful demon, and also the heir to his kingdom. Although Naruto has a 17-year-older brother, his brother said he didn't want the throne. About why, he never tells, and Naruto never pays too much attention either, he's just 10 after all. All he knows is that he'll be the next king, so he has to practice hard to become strong enough to protect his subject.

Naruto sits down on a random rock, beads of sweat standing out on his caramel smooth skin, his bright orange yukata dips wet while his large hakama sticking on his legs. He doesn't know how long he has practiced, yet he's so tired now. The boy cranes his neck, let the glassy light from the sky reflect in his azure orbs, play with his unruly golden hair. This place is his brother's. He took Naruto here when the younger was 7. The brothers sometimes train together here, but not today. As the same day of every other year, his brother wont show up until very late at night. The blond doesn't know where the older is all day. He asked his father once, but his father just shook his head and signed. He also asked his brother, and what he received was a silent sad smile. He cant understand, why did he look so broken at that moment. Actually, his sibling always looks broken, but just very slightly, not so clearly when he smiled at his naïve question that time. The blond boy purses his lips. Adult is so unintelligible.

Suddenly, the sound of branch cracked snaps the little demon out of his daydream. Instinct kicks in, his eyes sharpen when his hand lets loose a barrage of shuriken that he hides in the folds of his waistband. He holds his breath, focus on his ears. Quietness again. Naruto can only hear the sound of leaves rub against the others. The blond knits his brows, raising his voice cautiously.

"Who's that?"

No answer.

But out of the blue, something whips out from a brush heading into the forest. Naruto jumps. It seems to be a figure. Without thinking about how dangerous it is, the 10-year-old demon rushes after the silhouette.

That figure is very fast, the demon has to admit that. Naruto knows he's strong, every teacher says so, even his brother, but speed is never his advantage. It's not including the rocky ground and twigs. If he keeps chasing like that, he wont ever catch up with that figure. Being pissed off, the blond draws a shuriken out and throws it toward the runner. It glides past the other's shoulder, cutting the fabric of the cloth, startling the figure.

"Stop or the next one will aim right at your head." Naruto threads in his childish voice.

Hearing that, the figure stops, also the chaser. Now the demon recognizes, it looks like a back-haired boy.

After an instant of flinching, the other turns around in a hesitate motion. One moment Naruto stands on the defensive, ready to fight anytime, but the next his big blue eyes go wide while his jaw is like touching the ground, the caution is quickly wiped off.

Yes, it's a boy, with dark hair and innocent eyes which are so dark that even as a look passes between them, Naruto thinks he may be taken at the first sight.

Yet before the blond can say anything, the other boy turns away and jumps on a branch in a blink, continues running so fast. Naruto immediately comes back to the earth, hastens after the raven.

"Hey! Wait! Stop!" he shouts

Well, it's no use.

"Stop please! I just wanna talk!" but the latter doesn't halt.

"_Dang! Why is he so fast?" _For some reasons, he believes the other boy's even faster when he's in the air, and Naruto fears that he'll die of tiredness before they can have a conversation. He needs a tactic.

Reckoning rapidly, the demon takes out two kunais and throws. The weapons tear the wind and pin into a branch, which 'incidentally' the runner sets his foot on right after that. A brittle 'crack', then, you know, the branch cracks.

The raven unexpectedly feels like slipping, next he notices he's falling down. His breath freezes in his lungs whilst his lids close by instinct, waiting for an impact on the ground.

Nonetheless, when he feels he collides with something, he's not hurt. He doesn't think it's the ground, because the ground is not soft or warm, neither can embrace him so tight like that…

"Ouch! That's hurt…"

… and also cant talk.

Black eyes snap fly open, orange blocks his view. He can sure it's the color of the demon's cloth. Scooted away from the other's arms, he promptly backs up, observes his savior in doubt.

Naruto is sitting flat, the falling has numbed his ass. He scratches his head, looking up. The eyes of this boy in front of him are even deeper and darker than the night sky. His skin looks so white, as delicate as butterfly's wing. Together with his full pinky lips and frail-seeming frame, this boy is really pretty, maybe too pretty to be a boy.

Naruto really believes that he's been taken at the first sight completely.

_One weird thing is that, when Naruto hugged the back-eyed boy, he noticed that this boy is so cold, like a piece of ice, contrary to his high-temperatured demon's body. He doesn't take after a demon as well._

The raven stares at him, suddenly turns to run, but this time the blond is faster.

"God, stop it!" his tan hand catches the pale wrist, coldness radians under his fingers "I'm out of breath now! I want to talk to you, ok?"

The other looks confused. Naruto realized that despite the winter, this boy only wears a thin black kimono, _yukata _is more correct, while his feet are bare! Naruto's amazed, even a demon like him has to put a haori _(a/n: traditional Japanese coat) _on, let alone go outside in bare feet! _'That's probably why he's cold."_

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The demon smiles, six whiskers on his cheeks move, making he look like a mischievous smiling fox. "What's your name?"

The latter bites his lower lip. Finally, he replies in a small voice. "I cant talk to you."

"Huh?" The blond blinks in faze "Why?"

"You are a demon, aren't you?"

"Ummm… Yeah, what else can I be?" The saying boy furrows his brows at the query.

"I cant talk to the demon."

Naruto is surprised at first, afterward he remembers. He only knows a creature never wanting to have a connection with the demon. His breath hitches "Y-You are a Vampire?"

The dark-haired child flinches. After a few seconds, he says softly.

"Yes, I am. Nii-san says vampires and demons are natural rivals, so I have to stay away from demons."

It's true. Every vampire and demon know that. Since they start to learn how to fight, they are taught to be on the alert over the other kind. Of course Naruto has learnt that, and probably the vampire has either. Naruto isn't conscious of how bad their enemy is or how they look, however he always reminds himself to be careful when facing with a vampire. In the green imagination of a 10-year-old boy, he unfailingly pictures when he meets a vampire, he'll have a fierce battle then win in a glorious manner. Well, at least, not like that: chasing a vampire around then being taken at the first sight. It's the first time he's met one of his natural foe, and he even doesn't think about attacking him.

"So… I have to go." A quiet voice breaks of the blond's chain of thoughts "Nii-san wont be happy if he knows I meet you." Then the talking boy is going to leave, yet he's stopped instantly.

"Wait! Don't go!" Naruto utters out. He cant understand himself anymore "I don't care! I… I still want to be friend with you!"

The raven glanced at him, scepticism on his face "Why?"

"I don't know." The demon beams "Maybe because you're kinda cute."

A small blush creeps to the vampire's ivory cheeks. He mutters "But nii-san said…"

"Your brother may be wrong, who knows?" Naruto shrugs.

"Nii-san is never wrong!"

"How can you sure? My brother said everyone makes mistakes more than one time in his life." a grin adorns his bright, tanned face. "My father made mistakes too… He is the King by the way."

Surprise gleams in the obsidian pupils "Your father is the King? So you are…"

The young demon chuckles, beating his chest with boasting on his gesture "I'm a prince, also the official heir of my kingdom."

Seeing the other's mouth open in admiration, all of a sudden, Naruto feels pride tickle his tummy. "So… Will you tell me your name?"

The vampire chews his lip "… I don't know…"

"Come on! It's alright, your brother wont know!" Naruto tries to coaxes him "I'm might be a demon, but I wont hurt you!"

'_You've thrown your weapons at me." _ The vampire thinks so, but he doesn't say it out anyway, especially as the blond is looking at him expectantly, his sea-colored eyes twinkle with hope. At last, the black-haired boy signs, letting a sincere smile bloom on his lips. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Well," The little nine-tailed fox's mouth spreads from ear to ear. His beam is as warm and brilliant as the sunshine, it makes the vampire cozy "It's very nice to meet you, Sasuke."

…

.

**xXx**

Notwithstanding the fact that it's too late now, Naruto cant sleep yet. He's waiting for his brother to ask something.

Thinking about today draws a smile on his lips. To tell the truth, he is a bit taken aback with the situation. He's never thought he would meet a vampire at that forest, which he's so familiar with. He's also never ever expected to be friend with his have-to-be rival. The two kids had so much fun this afternoon just by sitting and chatting about their family, their life... It turns out that Sasuke is in a royal family ad unlike Naruto, he's the only child in his family. The one he calls 'nii-san', actually, it's a servant who is 5 years older than him and has looked after him since he was a baby. Though he's just a servant, he's cared for his young master as his own brother so the vampire respects him with all his heart. Naruto also told his new friend about his life in palace, which isn't as happy as it seems to be. Since being a baby, he's lived in a regular life. It's really uneasy with an unruly child like him…

"_Sometime I wish I weren't the heir." The blond signs, poking some random rocks with a twig._

"_Why don't you tell your father?" The other boy asks in caring tone._

"_I cant! If I don't do it, nobody will! My brother doesn't want to be a King."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know." The blue-eyed fox shrugs "My father said he even hated being a demon."_

"_Really? So weird."_

"_Yeah. That's why I have to be the King then." throwing the twig away, he lays down the ground, enjoys the weak heat from the sun in winter day._

"_Well, that's bad."_

_The laying one looks at his new fellow, "You think so?"_

"_Un… Being a prince is great, but if you don't like it, it'll be bad." The vampire smiles softly, his eyes are full of understanding "Living freely is the best, after all."…_

Naruto chuckles at the memory, knows that he virtually adores his vampire friend.

_The innocence of the two little kids has changed what should be hatred into friendship - a dangerous forbidden friendship._

Out of the blue, the sound of the door opened from the nearby room startles him. The little demon kicks his blanket away, hopes out of his bed. His brother is home.

…

Kyuubi steps into his room, putting his coat off. He was a little late today, but his father didn't ask as usual, just reminded him to rest soon, which he's grateful to. He lets his look wander off the large glass window, exhaling out. The tangled red hair and deep blue eyes of his refection is vague in the background of the pitch-black sky. The day has ended.

_How long will I have to live like that?_

The heavy noise from the door snaps him back to the reality. The eldest prince of the Demon Kingdom turns around, only to see his little brother standing behind the half-opened door.

"Kit?" Kyuubi frowns, hastens toward the younger prince to make sure he's ok. "What's wrong? Why are you still awake? Did you have a nightmare?"

The golden head shakes "No, I'm waiting for you!"

The older cocks his brows. "Waiting for me?"

Naruto rubs his nape, smiling shyly "I wanna ask you something..."

Kyuubi screws his eyes up distrustfully at his sibling's foxy grin, then without warning flicks pretty hard at his fore. Seeing the younger hold his fore and groan, he lets out a hearty laugh. "You brat! Come in."

…

Kyuubi lays in his luxurious bed, patting the back of the little boy in his arm "So what do you want to ask, Kit?"

Naruto buries his face in his brother's shoulder, for nothing feeling lose his will to question.

The redhead senses the blond's flinching, thereupon tugs lightly at the shiny tresses. "Hey imp! Are you going to sleep? Don't force me to kick you back to your room."

"Alright alright," the younger peeks the bigger demon, piping up "Hn… Do you think that vampires are all bad?"

This instant, silence collapses on the older, blocking his breath. Naruto observes the side of his brother's face. His fire-like hair spreads out on the pillow, navy eyes fix the ceiling with an unreadable gaze. The older demon is breathing very lightly while his jaw looks like clinching. He's surely deep in thought.

Suddenly, he breaks the pause, his voice is as resounding from the past "No, I don't think so."

"So why do we have to hate vampires, nii-san?"

A sign passes his lips "I don't know, Kit." Then he looks at the little blond "Why do you ask so?"

Naruto loves and trusts his brother a lot, but he doesn't dare to tell him about his meet with Sasuke this afternoon. Who knows how his brother will react? Therefore, he simply shakes his head. "I don't wanna hate anyone." He mutters with a yawn. Until now he realizes he's so sleepy. "I'm heir to the throne, hence I don't want us to hate or to be hated by other kingdoms." He rubs his weary eyes, really needs to sleep. That's right, it's too late then.

"Sure you don't." The redhead smiles, rubbing the golden head gently. "Now sleep, Kit."

Watching his brother's eyelids flutter shut, Kyuubi's heart is laden with bitter. To be honest, letting this boy become the heir, he had to wrestle with his conscience a lot. His brother is too kind, to naïve, he doesn't deserve to shoulder such as a great burden like that. Yet what else can he do? He hates being a demon, so how can he head a kingdom? The redhead signs again, sadness dyes his navy orbs while his hand continues caressing the little blond's back.

'_I hope you'll be happier than me.'_

…

**.**

**xXx**

**.**

"Kyuubi is busy?" A pair of radiant azure eyes looks at the two older demons.

"Yeah son, I'll die very soon if I have to deal with all these stuff on my own." A blond wearing a long white coat with red fire on it beams apologetically at his son. He's the King of Demon Kingdom, Namikaze Minato.

The navy orbs fix at **piles** of paper in disbelief. For the fuck's sake, today is a very rare day-off of him! He's planned to spend his whole day with his baby brother, practice and go somewhere, not kill his precious time by paper-work! However, it's not the worse. The worse is how the hell can he refuse to help his father? He is the eldest son, the eldest prince damn it! Kyuubi slides his fingers into his long blazing red hair, veining "I need to help father Kit. Can you practice alone?"

Naruto looks at his father and his brother, abruptly sympathizing with them. "Of course!" He nods. Actually he does want to be alone today after all

"Good boy." Minato smiles at his son "Don't be back late, aright?"

"Yes, father!" The little blond beams from ear to ear, waving goodbye to his brother and his father. Thinking about meeting Sasuke again makes he so excited.

…

**.**

**.**

…

Sasuke is spacing out for Kami knows how long. He's thinking about his new friend, whose face has kept appearing in his mind since yesterday. His Neji-niisan always tells him to stay away from the demon, that they're dangerous, but after the meeting with that boy yesterday, Sasuke no longer believes so. Never in his short of life has he met a person so bright and appealing like that. Although Naruto said he was a prince, he was so genial, completely different to the raven's childhood friend, who coincidentally is an heir too. The 10-tear-old vampire props his chin, thinking about both his friends. The way Prince Gaara acts is always full of pride, perhaps arrogant is a better word, and distant from people, though Sasuke thinks that his royal friend is truly good because he's pretty open with him, they've grown up together anyway. In Sasuke's view, Prince Gaara is really like a future King, yet a lonely King. Neji-niisan said one time that he would become a very powerful king who would make everyone cringe. However, Naruto is unlike Gaara. Memory about the blond's goofy story and playful grin draws a curve on the vampire's lips. Albeit they've just met yesterday, Sasuke feels like they'd known each other for very long long long time ago.

_One more thing of the demon that he likes is he's so hot as fire, in the literal sense. Every time he touched him, it was as touching the sun then being burnt by its immense heat. However, that heat is so comfortable and addictive, he'd never felt anything like that before. When the demon held him, his freezing skin contacted with fierce one, and in a too short moment, Sasuke thought he was thawing, like snow in the sunlight. But it was nice, worthy also._

Dark orbs lift up. It's not soon anymore, hence Naruto may have practiced enough. Sasuke stands up, quickly jumping out of the window without making any sound, his yukata flutters behind him.

**xXx**

Naruto lays downs on the cold ground. Weak golden sunray of the winter melts on his caramel skin, stroking his shiny tresses. _Sasuke is late. _Azure eyes stay still. He's impatient to meet his vampire friend now, yet he's still no where to find. Anytime he hears the sound from the forest, again he turns in hold of seeing that pale delicate face. However, it turns out nothing, only the leaves and wind. The blond breathes out, hanging his lash down.

Then, out of nowhere, Naruto hears a soft sound. Still shutting his eyes, the laying demon wonders if his new fellow or just leaves and wind again. But when he senses the sunlight is blocked, a small smile tugs at his mouth. Slowly, the closing lids open. Wind is dancing. Bright blue greets deep black, in the reverse direction.

_So close._

…

"Is that true?"

The vampire looks at his friend, thinks a bit before answering "No, not really."

The demon cocks his head, showing his interest in what the other's said. "What does it mean?"

"It means" Sasuke explains "we don't really fear sliver. It's just… You know, we're just like you demons, not immortal but healing very fast. However, if our wounds are caused by sliver, they'll heal much more slower, slow enough that can kill us. That's while we have to keep off sliver, yet it doesn't mean we fear it."

Naruto nods, understanding. That's why they usually make weapons from sliver, to prepare from war with the vampire can happen whenever. And he's sure that vampires put spell on their arms too, it's the only way to hurt and kill demons after all. The blond lets out a long sign, laying flat on the ground. War, hatred, kill, bloodshed. Too annoying. Why does it have to be so hard? Why can they have a happy and peaceful life together?

"Sasuke, do you think demons and vampires can be friends like us?"

Obsidian eyes never leave the blond. Much as they just met yesterday, Sasuke knows this future-king always wishes a literal atmosphere with his kingdom. In the past, Sasuke never noticed this issue, he unfailingly considered that it was adult's stuff. But, after meeting his new friend, for the first time he'd realized that adult were so troublesome.

"I think it would be very hard." The raven pauses a little "Yet if it happens, it'll be good. At least we don't need to be sneaky." He smiles brightly.

The laying one glances at his friend, then abruptly a hearty laugh burst out of his lips, bringing along the shadow in his mind. Of course they're sneaky, no demon wants to be friends with vampires like themselves. It's pretty sad, but somehow it makes their relationship more special, at least with Naruto.

A comfortable silence breaks through them. No one says a word, only enjoying the fresh air of the forest in cold winter day. Out of the blue, the vampire turns to his fellow, the gentle smile never leaves his lips. "Can you climb?"

Being asked so suddenly, Naruto's blinks in a daze "Huh?"

Sasuke lifts up his head, gesturing toward a seemingly utterly high tree nearby. "This tree seems high." He looks back at his friend "You can climb, cant you?"

"Ah… Yeah, of course!"

…

After a short moment, they're on the top of the tree, and the sky-colored eyes goes so wide. Looking down from here, the view is incredibly imposing. It's winter now, although there is no snow here, green trees covered under a dense fog layer, spreading out like forever. Golden sun is shining right above their head, seemingly so close that it's like if they raised their hands, they could touch that fire ball. More specially, he can see a range of mountains in a quite distance. The mountains are wrapped up in fog, unrealistically breathtaking, like a fairyland. While the blond is being struck dumb with the scenery, the raven raises his voice, pure with happiness.

"So beautiful, right? I usually watch from my home, yet it's not as beautiful as from watching from here now. However, it's not the only thing I want to show you." Naruto looks at Sasuke, then sees the other raising his hand, pointing toward the range of mountains. "Neji-niisan says if we can overcome those mountains, we'll reach the land of human-being. He says there is snow there in the winter." He smiles in his reverie "I want to see snow."

"You want to see snow?" The demon's surprised "Why?"

"In my country, it's never been snowy, just gloomy and mist, sunlight is usually very weak, not much. Actually, I used to want to see the bright sun and snow, but now I just want to see snow."

"Huh? Why don't you wanna see the sun anymore?"

"Because… um… I've met you, I'm sure how the sun feels like. It must to be like you, so warm and nice." The raven says honestly, blushing a bit while smiling shyly "Beside niisan always says I resemble snow, so I just wonder…"

The little vampire also says some more but his friend can hear no more, his brain's been stiff since it finished absorb what the raven had said. _It must to be like you, so warm and nice._ On the contrary to the vampire kingdom, his is hot and full of sunshine all the time, even in the winter, unlike in this forest or where the vampire lives. He's never seen snow too, but never has he desired to see it as right now. And for some reasons, Naruto really believes what his friend's brother is true.

A breeze holding a subtle scent of many kinds of flowers from somewhere, mixed with the cool one of mist, blows pass them. Large orange sleeve of the demon's kimono meets the dark flap in a light touch. It's so nice, so harmonious and perfect. Being bold unannouncedly, warm tan hand hold the pale cold one, make its owner jump slightly. Naruto grins at the his friend's confused gesture.

"I'll become the King some day. I'll normalize the relationship between our kingdoms. And then, Sasuke, I'll take you there. I promise!"

The vampire's eyes open wide in surprise, next a happy smile blooms on his face "Really? You promise?"

Sunlight steams down, dispelling the mist although not much. Their fingers locks in a warm hold.

"Yes! I promise!"

…

**xXx**

Kyuubi has done all the work, now he's sitting by the window in his room, a cup of sake in his hand. He's thinking, about his life, about some body and about his brother.

"_Do you think that vampires are all bad?"_

"_So why do we have to hate vampires, nii-san?"_

"_I'm heir to the throne, hence I don't want us to hate or to be hated by other kingdoms."_

_Hmm…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

…_._

_God, I love brotherly love :x_


	2. Chapter 2: 13 years old

_Woahhh, finallyyyy! Sorry for making you waiting, I'm so busy! I want to thank all the people having following and reviewing, you guys are my motivation. Moreover, I wanna specially thank **GahUpdateSoon **and **AkumasFate **for helping check the first chap – how kind you are! As I've said before, English isn't my native language so I meet with serious problems when I write this fic. And you two are really my saviors._

_And now, new chapter, hope you enjoy._

**xXx**

**CHAP 2: 13 years old**

**.**

_I'm dreaming._

_In my dream, I'm with you, my head is laying on your laps. You look down at me, smiling. Still beautiful as the last time I saw you. Your hand slides into my hair, touching my scalp. Cold, but nice. Then you put your flute next to your thin lips. Limpid harmony flies up, comforting me, lulling me to sleep._

_I close my eyes._

_I wake up._

**xXx**

Kyuubi stirs, heavy lids slowly open. Sunset is rising, winter air becomes colder. Navy eyes glaze at the darkening sky. Day is ending. Dying sunrays are pouring honey color onto the flowery land inch by inch. Letting out a sign, the redhead sits up, his unruly fire-like hair swings lightly. It's pretty late now but he doesn't want to come back to his palace yet. As every year before, he'll stay here until the midnight.

Breeze is blowing softly, bringing along a few petals with the subtle scent of grasses and flowers. Closing his eyes, Kyuubi enjoys the chilly of the late winter afternoon. But out of nowhere he hears something making his heart lurch. The breeze is bringing something else.

At first, it's just a faint sound. The sound stops for awhile before starting again, by the way hitting him so hard that he's dumbstruck in an instant. _This harmony… _Immediately, the demon holds his breath. Standing up like a spring, he turns to the direction of the sound. It seems to be from the forest. Something in his deep blue eyes is shaking violently.

_It must be a flute, he can tell for sure! This clean sound, and more important, this harmony, how can he forget? It's his lullaby from many years ago, prior to becoming his nostalgia. This melody is his love! The player may be still green, but good enough for him to recognize and feel the melody. That's it, he can't be wrong!_

Without thinking, the young prince hastens toward the source of the sound, letting the familiar music lead his steps and his senses.

Following the harmony, he walks more and more deeply into the forest. The fact is that he even doesn't know where he's heading. He lets himself led vaguely like a sleepwalker runs after his unreal dream.

Finally, the melody stops, the redhead is snapped back to the reality in a heartbeat. Until now he realizes that right in front of him is his training ground, but he haven't trained with his brother for three years. Kyuubi frowns, wondering why he's here. More important, if he's not wrong, this place is where the sound started...

Unexpectedly, the demon's ears catch the rustling sound, he hurriedly hiding behind a big tree.

After a few seconds, Kyuubi finds his younger brother climbs downs from a very high tree nearby. To his surprise, he sees the blond looks up, beaming from ear to ear while opening his hand wide. The hiding demon cocks one of his brows. However, before he can wonder what the younger is doing, something, or somebody, dives from the tree into his brother's arms. His brother laughs heartily, helps the other stand firm on his legs. The red sunray of the ending day lights the training ground, melting on that person's face.

It's a boy with deep onyx eyes. Soft ebony hair stirs in the breeze of the winter. Fair skin is so white, plus his delicate feature and form, he really looks like a porcelain doll. The young demon seems to like that boy very much, he's grin brightly while picking something off the latter's hair. The boy gives the other a tender smile.

Kyuubi thinks that his heart stops beating for seconds.

_So alike…_

**xXx**

Today is like everyday else, after talking together about goofy stories, they climb up the tree in which three years ago the vampire told his friend about his dream and Sasuke starts playing his flute. Recently Sasuke's learned playing the flute. Although Naruto doesn't know much about music but he still can feel the beautiful hymn of the song Sasuke plays. The song is as a fairy tale with the light coldness of the dew on an autumn brand new day, with brilliant sunlight on a summer noon, with sakura swaying in the spring breeze, with the pure white of snow painting the winter. Consequently, the blond has a new hobby: enjoy the refined melody from that instrument.

_It's been three years since their first meeting. By somehow, Naruto and Sasuke both keep their friendship under shadow. They always see each other at the training ground where they met the fist time. Sometime it's Sasuke having to wait, but usually Naruto is the one. They don't often do much, just chatting, occasionally wandering around the forest. However it doesn't matter. Sasuke understands Naruto, Naruto makes Sasuke smile, that is important._

…

The demon stands on the ground, looking up his friend who is on a low branch. A sly thought flies through his brain and he grins widely, opening his hands. The other eyes him, his gaze is full of skepticism.

"Come here."

The vampire blinks. "What?"

"It'll be fun! Come here!"

Hearing that, the pale skin is like on fire. Sasuke raises his brows, wondering what's with his friend. Thinking a bit, finally the raven shrugs it off and jumps into his arms although his face is painfully red now. However, Naruto is as warm as sunshine. He can't help it.

"See, fun right?" The demon helps his friend stay steady "Just like I though, you're so light."

"Huh?"

"You are very light." Naruto laughs heartily. "That's why you can run and climb so fast, yeah?"

"I'm not that light." The said boy furrows his forehead "Speed is our inborn advantage, not unlike your strength. I'm not trained yet, if I was I would be much faster."

"Right, right. Hence I'm so lucky, aren't I?" The blond beams, unconsciously picks off a leave stuck in the black hair. "Because if you were, I might have never caught you up three years ago."

A smile quickly replaces the frown on the pale face.

All of a sudden, the demon tenses up. In a blink of eyes, he swings his hand, a shuriken pins into a tree not very far away. Sasuke jumps because of the unexpected movement, but before he could ask, his friend deadpans in a low tone. "Stop hiding, I know you're there."

Silence. Two boys wait in silence. Even wind doesn't blow. Everything halts to wait for a movement. Next, a person, no, a demon – Naruto can tell - steps out from behind the tree but still staying in the shade. The blond holds his breath, instinctively standing in front of Sasuke. Suddenly, he hears a snicker, and his heart is like falling out of his chest. How can he not recognize this chuckle, he's too familiar with it during 13 years.

The other demon walks out, light falling on his body step by step. His hair and clothes have the same color with the sun of the twilight. He navy pupils are so dark.

Azure eyes gape in shock "Bro…Brother?"

…

**.**

…

Kyuubi looks at the pair opposite him. His brother looks dumbstruck, but is still covering for the other boy. 'Want to protect him? Cute.' He turns his head to glance at the shuriken still pinning in the tree, a smirk is drawn on his lips. "Pretty good huh?"

Not hearing the answer, the redhead looks back his brother, realizing the younger is shocked more than he thinks. He chuckles.

"What's the matter, Kit?" he glances at the vampire who is peering him confusedly. Until now he can really have a close look at the other kid. He has particular pale skin, so contrary to his coal eyes and hair. He wears only a thin black yukata in cold winter, which makes him look even more breakable.

Kyuubi's chest aches. This boy is too… like…

He starts to talk, his voice is cheerful yet weirdly deep "Why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

The blond is snapped back to the reality in leaps and bounds "Why are you here?"

"Wander around." He shrugs "This is my place too, remember?" Afterward he comes closer to the pair, amusement glints in his eyes "Who is he?"

Naruto frowns, blocking his brother's vision. "Kyuubi, don't!"

"Don't what? You stop practicing with me here because of him?" The older laughs "I won't eat him, ok? What are you afraid of?"

Naruto hesitates, but a soft hand places on his shoulder. He glances back, seeing the vampire smiling at him. "It's alright."

With that, Sasuke steps forward, looking up to reply the older's curious stare, no hint of fear or shyness in his face. "You are his brother?"

Kyuubi give the boy a polite smile "Yeah. What's your name?"

"I'm Sasuke."

Kyuubi nods. He dismisses his smile, instead of that is a thoughtful gaze. The blond boy's breath hitches at the older's unreadable mien. At last, Kyuubi raises his voice, matter-of-fact "You are a vampire, aren't you?"

"Kyuubi!"

Naruto panics whereas the raven flinches. However, Sasuke quickly shrugs it off. "It's fine, Naruto" with the same composed manner, he answers the redhead. "Yes I am."

To be honest, Kyuubi's surprised by this boy's calmness. He shots up one of his brows "You're outspoken. Aren't you scared that I'll kill you because of our natural hatred?"

"I know you won't." Answers the asked boy "Naruto has talked a lot about you. From what I've known about you, I don't think you will kill me, at least before his eyes"

"Oh really?" Sneer. "How can you be so sure?"

Naruto is too tense now. He swears, in his 13 years of life, never has him been so frightened like he is in this moment. Watching the other two in the battle of wits is fearful enough. Naruto is able to feel the tension is pressing upon them three. He knows his brother is very kind, very sweet, but he's also the eldest prince of the Demon kingdom, he's taught to become unreadable. No one knows what his brother is thinking or going to do.

But seemingly Sasuke isn't anxious at all, which really amazes the blond. "You're so perfect in the way he talked about you, I don't believe that nonsensical hatred will blind you." Sasuke answers without hesitation. Except for this prince doesn't want to be the king or hates being a demon, it's totally true. He knows, to Naruto, Kyuubi's always a gorgeous caring, loving brother. "You love Naruto, and you won't do anything to break his heart."

Kyuubi gives the younger demon, who is still standing by his friend and staring at him cautiously. It is more and more interesting for now.

"I don't know you look up to me that much, kit." Kyuubi mocks in a smirk, startling his younger sibling by his extraneous line. But before the blond can protest, he turns back to ask the vampire "You are brave. Now I can understand why my brother refuses me to have time with you." He ignores his brother's redden face to turn away, letting his back face the boys. "I remember you haven't told me your surname yet, Sasuke."

"It's Uchiha. My full name is Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto believes that he's seen his brother's shoulders tauten, he doesn't see his face so he can't be sure. Then suddenly, Kyuubi bursts out laughing, startling the two teens. His laugh is thunderous, sonorous, echoing in the deserted forest, but somehow Naruto feel it so sad, desperate and bitter, as if that demon is crying in his laugh. Sasuke looks at him questioningly whereas he's eyeing his brother worryingly. What wrong with him, after all?

'_That is called destiny.'_

Afterwards, the laughter dies down into a low chuckle. The redhead turns back, catching the doubtful obsidian gaze, a smirk ghosts on his lips. "Did you play that song?"

Onyx eyes blink. _That song? Ah… "_You mean the flute? Yeah."

"Who teaches you that?"

"Neji-nii" answers the vampire.

The redhead demon arches one of his brows in doubt: "Neji… nii? Your brother?"

Sasuke thinks a bit, then replies: "No, actually. He cares about me much, but he's not my blood brother. I'm the only child in fact."

"… Really?" For just very short moment, red brows go down, yet finally their owner just nod "Hm…" Kyuubi thinks a bit, then shrugging, looking at his brother "Alright, it's late now, time to go home kit." He smiles at the other boy, by the way rubbing his hair "It's very nice to meet you, Sasuke."

Both teens are surprised by the oldest's act. But when the blond is just going to open his mouth to speak, his friend is quicker. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." And he turns to the younger demon, a small smile tugging at his lips "We'll meet tomorrow, ok?"

Out of the blue Naruto feels a little woozy. Lately he's been like that each time Sasuke smiling with him. "Um… Sure"

With that, the raven gives them a wave and leaves. The left blond demon keeps staring until his friend's figure no where to see. He looks back at his brother, who signals to him.

"Let's go."

**xXx**

The siblings walk home in silence. They don't exchange any more words. From time to time, the younger keep peeping at the older. His brother appears distracted. After they've reached their palace, Kyuubi goes straight into his room, and still not say a word.

To tell the truth, Naruto thinks he's going to panic right now if his brother keeps silent like that. When it turned out Kyuubi seemed to like Sasuke, it was like a huge rock was lifted off his shoulder. However, the older's quietness now really freaks out the blond. He doesn't know how to feel anymore, his sibling is too hard to read. Eventually, can't bear the bigger and bigger anxiety, the younger demon makes up his mind and goes to knock his brother's door.

It's taken awhile before a low "come in" comes from the other side of the door. When it is opened, the boy is greeted by the sight of his brother standing next to the large glass window. He's seemingly deep in thought, dark blue eyes staring vacantly at the shadow of the night outside. His blazing red kimono looks also straightly quiet. Naruto can smell the light scent of sake.

Swallowing the thickness in his throat, Naruto steps inside "Kyuubi-nii."

Navy orbs meet the azure ones through the reflection on glass. A chuckle is heard "I just wondered when you would show up."

Naruto scratches his head, grinning goofily "Is that so?..."

The redhead turns back. He leans against the window, facing the younger directly, his hands is hid in the big sleeves. One of his eyebrows goes up in questionable manner. Only this easy moment is enough to shoo away all Naruto's will to talk. The fact is that, although he's the one who will become the King later, he always thinks that his brother is like a monarch better than him. The way he acts, the way he talks, they all show a great power that forces everyone to be submissive. Their father is busy all the time, hence because of their closeness since the younger's childhood and the redhead's 17-year older, Kyuubi turns out to have more effect on the blond than Minato, and Naruto also has more reverent awe of his brother than his father. Of course he still loves his father very much, and his awe of his brother has never bothered him at all…

… until now.

The younger purses his lips, doesn't know how to start. Pregnant pause grabs around them until the older decides to break it with a question, "Are you going to talk or not?"

Naruto looks at the other before taking a deep breath and raise his voice nervously "Ha… What… are you thinking?"

"What do you mean?" Kyuubi asks back, pretending not to understand.

"You know… You've been silent since we got home…. I've never seen you…. Um… distracted and… pensive like that. So I just wanna know what is in your mind, about…. You know…"

"No, I don't know anything, Kit." The older signs "Spit it out fast, Naruto."

_Call first name, not good. _Naruto takes another deep breath. "What do you think about Sasuke?"

"What do I think about him?" his respond is a vigor nod. "What do you think?"

"Um… I don't know." The teen rubs his nape "At first… I think you like him. But then…. You don't say a word. I can't work out what is in your mind, nii-san."

Looking the blond's puzzlement makes him really want to laugh. However, he just continue to query instead "What about you? What do you think about him?"

"Me?" He seems surprised "Ah, he's kind, a good listener. I think he's kind of… sweet… cute, too." Next, he meets his brother's gaze straightly "Look, nii-san, I know we have to be watchful over vampires, but I don't think that he will harm us, really! He's a very good vampire!"

Kyuubi observes the boy fixedly "You believe him that much?"

"Yes!"

"How can you be so sure? Who know what will he do at the future? What can make sure that he won't change?"

The blond bits his lip, "I trust him, Kyuubi-nii. He isn't kind of one who will betray someone that easily. I know him, nii-san! We… we've known each other for 3 years!"

"Wait, three years?" Kyuubi hisses dangerously "What is in your head? Do you know how risky you are?"

"No… I mean, yes… But Kyuu-nii, it's ok! I'm…"

"It's not ok, Naruto." The older glares. "You could lose your life, or worse, our country. It's too hazard!"

A short pause, before, to the older's surprise, the younger prince lowers his voice "Nii-san, I'm a prince, I know what is right and what is wrong. Being the future king, I've had to give up many things, but not this friendship. If you're going to lock me up, it's no use. I will break the lock then get out before you can know. Then I'll run away so far and so fast that you will never be able to catch me. A free life is better than a strict life anyway." To be honest, even Naruto doesn't know why he has the guts so suddenly to say these words to his brother. It sends a shiver down his spine. However, being with Sasuke for 3 years somehow turns the vampire into someone that is very important to him, very… close to his heart.

Navy eyes go wide a bit. _Is he threading me?_ _This imp… _ However he wants to laugh at the same time. His brother right now is different with the moment he stepped inside. Different voice, different manner. Firm and not stammering. He seems to truly wish to protect that little vampire. It's apparently that he's genuinely serious about that boy. By somehow, he still keeps the sternness of his voice, he narrows his eyes "You like him."

"Yea… What?"

"You like him, don't you?"

Naruto's jaw is like touching the ground. It's a statement, not a question. He can feel heat slowly creep on his face, all the bravery he's gained quickly evaporates. After several minutes, his voice finally come back "W… What? Why… Why do you say that?"

"Don't deny it, Kit, I can read you like a book." Kyuubi shakes his head, watching his brother promptly turning into a ripening tomato. He steps closer to the blond until standing right infront of him, whispering in an unreadable tone "You want to die that much?"

The blush disappears. Crystal irises meet the darker ones, a decisive look in them "No. I want to be with him."

"Even it cost your life, and your happiness?"

"Sasuke is my happiness. And I won't lose my life."

The grimness of the teen startles Kyuubi. For a second, he has a thought that the boy standing before him now, is not a 13-year-old _kit _anymore. He's truly a future king, a man will devote his life to protecting what and who he loves, and no one can change his mind. It terrifies him, yet also makes him very proud of his brother. _Such a stubborn brat!_

They keep staring at the other. At last, the redhead signs "You've grown up."

The tender in Kyuubi's voice has taken the blond by surprise. He raises his brows and even more surprised when catching a gentle smiling. He blinks "… Nii-san?"

Kyuubi just stays silent. He thinks deeply. Finally, he turns back and walks towards the door, startling his brother "Kyuubi-nii!"

Steps stop. Kyuubi looks at the younger through the corner of his eyes. Then, he exhales heavily whereas his tone is very light "Come with me."

**xXx**

The siblings walk together through the night. The older leads the younger go deep into the forest, so deep that Kyuubi feels like he's going to face his own past.

**xXx**

Naruto is speechless.

His brother's led him to a flowery land.

Sun starts to rise. Brand new ray slowly spreads out on the flowers. Light passing through dew on grasses refracts into rainbow. There are many kinds of flower, fulfilling the land with many kinds of color. The flowers dance with the wind in the golden sunlight.

"This… This is…"

_Chuckle _"Beautiful, right?"

Blue eyes are so big because of shock. The scenery is breathtaking!

They two survey the view for a while before Kyuubi raises his voice, out of the blue "This place is special to me. It brings me many things whenever I come here." He turns to meet the other's look. His voice is so light, dispersing in the cool breeze of the early morning. "We only really love one person in our lives, you know that?"

Naruto blinks at the older "Niisan…"

Kyuubi places his hand on the other's shoulder "You like him, right?" Looking the teen's blushing face, he laughs "You've really grown up, I see." Then navy eyes meet the bright azure ones, amused, "Keep going, Kit. Be careful, bring him here and never let him go."

With that, he walks away. Yet after a few steps, he sto ps, looking back at the younger. "Ah, tell him to practice more. Playing the flute, I mean. He's pretty good, but still needs more practice, alright?"

Naruto watches his sibling slowly disappear into the darkness of the forest. Fresh sunshine is bright behind him.

**xXx**

Neji knows he's just a servant, hence no matter how much he loves the little Uchiha as his blood brother and vice versa, he always acts all formal around his young master. However, when his young master, being a teen now, insists on helping him brushing his hair, he has to give in. Who knows why this boy is so suborn.

"Neji-nii's hair is so nice! I want to grow my hair to!"

"You do?"

"I do! Do you think I'll be good with long hair?"

Hearing the naïve query brings silence into sliver eyes.

_**Perhaps you will…**_

"Neji-nii?"

Being snapped out of his thought, the long-haired vampire signs, shaking his head. "How is the song I taught you? Can you play it fluently, Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke's a bit confused because of the other's changing the topic, but shrugging it off quickly. "Not yet…"

But before their talk could continue, a knock reverberates from the door.

"Come in." Sasuke says, pausing brushing the older hair.

The door is slide open. A man steps in. He is a royal slave. He bows respectfully prior to giving Sasuke a box. "Sasuke-sama, Prince Gaara send you this.

After having taken the box and dismissed the slave, Sasuke opens it. Lying inside is a flute. With his own name on it.

Neji peers in the box, next, a small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. "Prince Gaara must have heard you're learning." He chuckles "It's like his betrothal gift for you, how cute!"

Hearing that comment quickly makes somebody's face flare. "Wh…What do you mean?"

"Everyone will think that way, young master." The servant giggles "You should marry him when you grow up. He apparently likes you a lot, Sasuke-sama."

"Marry?" The smaller vampire asks back quizzically

"Yeah, it'll bond you to the love of your life." _smile_ "And it'll bring you happiness."

Sasuke scratches his chin_. Love? Happiness? _ Out of nowhere, a tan whiskered face appears in his mind.

**xXx**

Dusk is falling.

Naruto giggles, watching his friend's face. Amazement is printed on his feature.

"Wow." Sasuke breaths out "How could you find this place?"

"Kyuubi showed me."

Hearing the older demon's name makes the vampire stiff. Then, in a halting way, he asks: "Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"Hmm… H-how did your brother react?"

Knowing exactly what the other is talking about, the blond just turns to give him a reassuring smile. "It's alright, Sasuke. He was a bit hard at first, but he understands now. I think he's good with us."

Sasuke heaves a sign in relief. He turn his face forwards, watching the crepuscular painting hue on the flowery land, inhaling the subtle scent. He takes out his flute, winking at the other "Want to listen?"

Naruto nods eagerly. However, he notices the flute held in the pale hand if different with the one he always plays. "Oh, is it new?"

"Yes. Prince Gaara give it to me." Slender finger points at some small latters on the flute. "This is my name, you see? Therefore, it's very special."

The gentle smile playing on thin pinky lips bring a frown onto the tan face. Of course Naruto knows who is Prince Gaara – Sasuke has talked about him so much. An to be honest, he doesn't feel liking that boy. Something in him tells him that something very special in the way that boy treats his friend – and it makes him… jealous? He doesn't know why, he only knows that he doent want Sasuke and his prince so close as they are still.

"You know what, Naruto." Sasuke's giggle brings the blond back to the earth. He cocks his head, listening to the soft chuckle of the vampire. "Neji-nii said that it was like his betrothal gift for me, and I should marry him when I grow up. Silly, right?"

"WHAT? NO!"

Naruto's sudden outburst startles the other teen. Realizing his own loud reaction, the blond clears his throat, his cheeks are pink lightly "I mean… no." Catching the questioning look from the other, he slides his fingers into his thick hair while trying to explain. "Umm… Come on, Sasuke, you only marry who you love. Do you love him?"

Dark eyes wide. The vampire stutter "Wh-What? N-no! No I don't!"

Awkward moment hangs over them. Naruto chews is inner cheek, thinks about what his brother said. After taking several breaths to calm himself, he voices his query "… What about me?"

Dark eyebrows shoot up "Huh?"

"What about me, Sasuke? What do you… feel about me?"

"I…" He scratches his nape, confused "I… like you, I guess."

Azure pupils sparkle "Really?"

"Yeah, of course. I like you a lot."

Bright eyes stare at the boy in front. Next, a big grin spreads on that face. "Ne, Sasuke, when we grow up, let get married."

"Wh-what? But-but you've just said only marry who lo-…"

"You like me, don't you?" The mischievous wink turns the pale skin into deep red. "Don't worry, I'll make you love me one day." The demon fox pads his chest proudly "I'll become the King, then I'll ask you to marry me, is that ok?"

Sasuke still feels the heat linger on his face, yet somehow, he also feels inside him very warm – in a comfortable way. Slowly, pink lips curves into a feathery smile "And watch the snow, too."

"Yup, of course." The blond beams shyly "So… what do you say?"

"I'm not sure…" tan face immediately sulks down, but Sasuke bursts out laughing "Just kidding. I think it is fine."

Naruto feels as if his heart stops. Sasuke's laugh chimes like bell. The setting sun shines gently on them, casting a celestial glow to his already angelic face. He takes some steps forwards, standing among flowers and glasses. Then, he turns around, the beautiful smile never leaves his lips. Blood-red sunray of sunset is flaring behind him, black yukata and ebony hair swinging slightly in the winter wind, his porcelain skin and radiant onyx eyes glowing in the dying light. The vampire rises his hands, bringing the flute next to his lips.

The transparent melody flies up.

In that moment, breath hitches in the demon's throat. He doesn't understand why his heart all of a sudden beats so fast and his face is so warm, or why he keeps staring at his friend. All he can think now is:

_Sasuke looks like an angel._

**xXx**

Kyuubi is sitting on a rock in the forest, not to far from the land flower. Winter breeze brings along a familiar harmony. He closes his eyes, enjoying the song that he loves so much. Memory flutters in his mind.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
